AIM with the Cullens!
by Nosuchthingashappilyeverafter
Summary: The Cullens and Bella get AIM! Oh the thrills we shall have! OOC, and funny. To me, at least! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**JingleBells: Bella**

**Lemonsandbears: Emmett**

**ShoppinginWonderland: Alice**

**Jazzhands: Jasper**

**Beautyforthebeast: Rosalie**

**FangedLion: Edward**

**DoctaFang: Carlisle**

**Ezm3: Esme**

**JingleBells has logged on**

**FangedLion has logged on**

**JingleBells:**Edward?

**FangedLion:**Yes...Bella?

**JingleBells:**Yup! What's with the screenname?

**FangedLion:**Courtesy of Alice.

**JingleBells:**I didn't know you had AIM!

**FangedLion:**Well, we do.

**ShoppinginWonderland has logged on**

**ShoppinginWonderland: **Hey guys!

**FangedLion:**Hello Alice.

**JingleBells:**Hey!

**ShoppinginWonderland: **Hey Bella.

**Lemonsandbears has logged on**

**Lemonsandbears:**THE PARTY CAN START! W00T!

**JingleBells:**Hi L.

**Lemonsandbears:**HI J!

**JingleBells:**How come we ever thought of this before? Like, when we were writing notes?** (A/N : Notes Galore -wink wink-)**

**Lemonsandbears:**Because, well, I dunno. But lets do something fuuuuuuuuuuuun!

**JingleBells:**FUN IN THE SUN!

**ShoppinginWonderland: **Weeeee!

**FangedLion:**Oh god.

**Lemonsandbears:**So, Truth or Dare, Alice?

**JingleBells:**Nonononononono!

**Lemonsandbears:**Why not?

**JingleBells:**CAUSE I AIN'T THERE!

**FangedLion:**No way.

**JingleBells:**WHY?

**FangedLion:**We don't play... normally.

**ShoppinginWonderland: **Oooh, I'll pick you up Bella!

**JingleBells:**YAY!

**Lemonsandbears:**BUT I WANTED TO DO IT OVER AIM!

**ShoppinginWonderland: **Then wait five minutes!

**FangedLion:**I'll lend Bella an old laptop.

**JingleBells:**OK!

**JingleBells has logged off**

**ShoppinginWonderland has logged off**

**Lemonsandbears:**Well, this sucks.

**FangedLion:**What does?

**Lemonsandbears:**I can't wait...EDWARD! I NEED BELLA!

**FangedLion:**That souded wrong on so many levels.

**Lemonsandbears:**Y'know what?

**FangedLion:**What?

**Lemonsandbears:**LETS WRITE A STORY!

**FangedLion:**Err...ok?

**Lemonsandbears:**Once there was a young man named Mike Newton. He wanted to kiss a fair maiden named Bella.

**FangedLion:**And this maiden named Bella was happily engaged to a man called Edward...

**Lemonsandbears:**Ya ya, whatever. But Bella was secretly a posseum in disguise.

**FangedLion:**What??

**Lemonsandbears:**You heard me. So the fair maiden told Mike, who was a muscular beauty, that she was truly in love with him. Mike, who was in on the evil plot, decided to...

**FangedLion:**What evil plot?

**Lemonsandbears:**THE evil plot. And he revealed to Bella how Edward was really a woman!

**FangedLion:**Whoa. That's where I draw the line.

**Lemonsandbears:**TOO BAD.

**FangedLion:**Fine. The lad Mike showed this to Bella, who didn't belive it for a second, pulling the wig off the womans head, revealing Edward's idiot brother trying to play Hannah Montana.

**Lemonsandbears:**And Emmett apeared, shaking his head and saying "Jasper always had a thing for Hannah Montana."

**FangedLion:**Then Bella chopped Emmett's head off.

**JingleBells has logged on**

**Beautyforthebeast has logged on**

**Lemonsandbears:**But Bella then discovered her deep, intense love for me, Emmett Cullen! Which is what they had both wanted secretly for all eternity.

**FangedLion:**Then Emmett got murdered by his wife.

**Lemonsandbears:**Whaa??

**JingleBells:**OMG! I DONT LOVE EMMETT!

**Beautyforthebeast:**WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY _BOTH_ WANTED??

**Lemonsandbears:**Oh crud.

**FangedLion:**Ha. Guess Truth or dare is for another day.

**A/N: Hey guys. Another story from my twisted mind. Sorry for the dumb names. Emmetts, Alices, and Bellas are based on my other story Notes Galore. Anyway, please review! **


	2. Truth or dare orAcorn?

**JingleBells: Bella**

**Lemonsandbears: Emmett**

**ShoppinginWonderland: Alice**

**Jazzhands: Jasper**

**Beautyforthebeast: Rosalie**

**FangedLion: Edward**

**DoctaFang: Carlisle**

**Ezm3: Esme**

**Lemonsandbears: **Let the party start! WOO!

**FangedLion: **I'm guessing we're playing truth or dare now?

**JingleBells: **YEP!

**Lemonsandbears: **Okay, Bella, truth or dare??

**JingleBells: **DARE!

**FangedLion: **She chooses truth.

**JingleBells: **DARE!

**FangedLion: **Truth.

**JingleBells: **DARE!

**Lemonsandbears: **Well Bells, I dare you to kiss Mike Newton!!

**FangedLion: **Back it up! Newton?

**JingleBells: **EEEEEEEWWWWW!

**FangedLion: **Not going to happen.

**JingleBells: **EEEEEWWWWW!

**Lemonsandbears: **You have to.

**JingleBells has logged off**

**Lemonsandbears: **Awwz...

**FangedLion: **That's what you get.

**Lemonsandbears: **LETS WRITE ANOTHER STORY!

**FangedLion: **Didn't the last one get you in enough trouble?

**Lemonsandbears: **Shut it.

**FangedLion: **Oh whatever.

**Lemonsandbears: **Once upon the apron of time...

**FangedLion: **The...apron of time?

**Lemonsandbears: **YES. There was a lovely little acorn. One day said acorn saw her mommy doing strange and wonderful things with her daddy...

**FangedLion: **EXCUSE ME??

**Lemonsandbears: **I didn't know vampires farted!!

**FangedLion: **...

**Lemonsandbears: **Anyway, this acorn was so upset by this, that she ran away. On an old park bench she saw an old lady doing the same things with a pigion.

**FangedLion: **I should really just leave now...

**Lemonsandbears: **The acorn was pulled into the deep realm of-

**Ezm3 has logged in**

Don't say it young man!

**Ezm3 has logged out.**

**Lemonsandbears: **o-okay then. You wanna help?

**FangedLion: **Not really.

**Lemonsandbears: **And so the acorn set out on a journey.

**FangedLion: **A journey to go home?

**Lemonsandbears: **No, 'cuz now she wanted to do the strange and wonderful things.

**FangedLion: **...with what?

**Lemonsandbears: **With...A CHEESESTRING!

**FangedLion: **My god.

**JingleBells has logged in**

**Beautyforthebeast has logged in**

**Lemonsandbears: **And the acorn and the cheesestring did many wonderful things together! It was a very happy time.

**Beautyforthebeast: **WHAT?

**Lemonsandbears: **Crud, not again!

**A/N: Sorry I havn't posted in forever, I've been busy.**


End file.
